Bernard k
by phoenixfire567
Summary: when Bernard came to the north pole he was determined to keep his past a secret, but when his mum and dad are called to the workshop for a emergency legendary figure meeting his past could be reviled, his present destroyed and his future non-existent. (AU to the move and also written no were near Christmas but enjoy it anyway).
1. Chapter 1

Being the head in any job is hard. The worlds biggest idiot could tell you that. But being the head elf of Santas work shop. That was a completely different story. Imagen the hardest job in the universe then triple it that is just 1% of how hard the job is. That is why there isn't one head elf for very long. Or at least in elf years. The elf that had been the head for the longest was Jack Nelson.

He was in the job for 800 years before he had a mental brake down and broke of a part of the slay. It took weeks for them to repair that and to top of that a new elf was needed to fill the position. Around a hundred head elf's later a young elf was chosen by Santa to be the next head elf. If it wasn't for the fact that he was basically doing the job of the head elf whilst doing his own job down in art desine and development and filling in for some of the music elf's that had been hurt in a "accident" whilst Jack Frost was visiting.

And on top of that he was completely calm. No mental breakdown, no random out cry's, nothing, he was completely normal, that elf was Bernard C. Not his full name but we'll get to why that is later. Bernard had randomly appeared around 200 years ago ,making only 13 in human years, no one knew him or where he was from he just appeared. He was mysteries and shy. He had his stuff together like no elf had ever seen. But something was clearly wrong with the elf. All you had to do was look at him and you would know. His eyes were darker than all the other elfs. Like he had been through things they could only imagen. His cheeks weren't as rosy red as the other elf and his hand were ruff while all the other elfs had soft hands. It was odd.

But never the less he had been given a job at Santas work shop in art desine and development after he ran into Santa ,literally, and he saw some of Bernards drawings they were intricate and detailed. Like no other he had ever seen before. And he had started doing some work in the music department when a new Santa heard him singing a song he had wrote in the shower. People liked him even if he was a bit off. So it was no surprise that he would one day he would make head elf. But no one thought it would be when he was only 300 years old. That's only around 15 in human years. But non the less he became head elf and he ran the workshop flawlessly.

His name was Bernard. just Bernard. No one knew his last name and no matter how heard they looked they could never find a birth certificate to see what it was. But no one cared. That was until Scott Calvin was 2 years into his Santa gig. Though it wasn't a long time to be Santa everyone already knew he was going to be the best Santa there had ever been period.

A/N: so there it is, the first chapter of a fanfiction that should have probably been published a long time ago, but hay what you gonna do? leave a review or a like or what ever you wanna do and I'll publish the next chapter soon. go over to wattpad (my username is pheonixfire567) to check out some of my other (completed) work. phoenix out

word count:622


	2. Chapter 2

A/N I wrote this in class with orange pen on white paper so it was really hard to read when typing it up so sorry if parts of it don't make sense, also sorry that it took so long to get out, been super busy with mocks lately. Anyway enjoy.

Bernard was in the workshop as per usual. Curtis was following him around like an over zelas lap dog. Constantly taking notes and asking questions about the tiniest most unimportant things like, "why does the bow have to be blue?" or "why isn't Sara as cute as the other elf's in wrapping" that question was responded to by a firm slap to the back of the head and a

"Don't be rude Curtis" but Bernard put up with it. He didn't like the number 2, he asked too many questions and Bernard had to be careful how he answered them, he liked it at the North Pole, and would hate top need to relocate yet again. He was once asked what his last name was by Curtis. He just said that it wasn't important. Whenever Curtis asked anything personal about Bernard he would say that "it isn't important." Or that "wasn't his to know about" needless to say Bernard was a very privet elf, unlike most other elf's who couldn't stop talking about their personal life's when they were at work, or in the tavern in Elfsburg. But the further Bernard pushed people away the more they would try to claw their way into his personal business. He found it rather irritating actually, it was like an itch he couldn't scratch when it came to the other elves, irritating, he found them irritating.

But, to Curtis, it didn't matter, he wanted to know everything about Bernard. He was the best head elf the North Pole had ever had and when he finally retired, not that he planned on doing that, Curtis would be the one to take over. Curtis was determined to be exactly like Bernard, not that he ever could be, but he would try and try and try to be an exact replica of Bernard. Or at least he would if Bernard would open up to him. And that want going to happen any day soon, not voluntarily anyway.


End file.
